A Neverending Love
by wenyigo
Summary: Daidouji Tsubasa or Tsuji is Souji's childhood friend. When he left her to join the Shinsengumi, she became the best doctor in their town and the head of the Daidouji clan. Now she's asked to come and cure Souji's tuberculosis, but can she forgive him?
1. an unexpected turn

**Wenyigo: Hello people, this is my second fanfiction. I hope you like it. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own hakuouki. The only things that are mine, are the OC****'s and the plot. **

* * *

><p>Dream:<em><br>A young girl is walking through the empty streets of her hometown somewhere in Japan. The girl is looking for someone. "Souji-kun! Where are you?" Nobody answers and she walks to the house at the end of the ones so busy street. The girl knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it. After a while, a young man opens the door and let her in. _

"_Daisuke-kun, where is Souji-kun? __He told me to wait at the old well, but he didn't come." The young man has a sad look on this face and slowly answers. "Souji is taken away, the Shinsengumi were recruiting people and each family has to send one male. I'm sorry Tsuji-chan. I should have gone, but Souji didn't let me…" After hearing that her friend is gone, Tsuji cries. "Tsuji-chan, Souji left something for you before he left. Come inside, I'll give it to you." Tsuji wipes her tears away and follows the male. They walk to a room that she knows very well, Souji's room. On the table, in the middle of the room, lies a letter, a little silk bag, a long wooden box and a smaller one. She grabs the letter and reads text on envelope. ´To Tsuji-chan' Tsuji carefully opens the envelope and takes out the letter. At the sight of his handwriting, her eyes begin to water again. She begins to read the letter: _

_My dearest Tsuji, _

_Please don't cry after reading this. I'm sorry for deceiving you to go to the well, but I know I won't be able to leave after seeing you. I think Daisuke nii-san already told you that he tried to stop me. But, knowing he's found his true love and that he's sick, I couldn't let him die without telling her. Again, sorry for not telling you that I'm leaving, I'll try to send you a letter. But except for that, I know you've found the things I left for you. Inside the small bag is some money, knowing you, I dare to bet you are going after me. You'll need it if you're really going. In the long box is one of the katana's from master. It's a pair of swords he made for us, before he died. I have the other one with me, I know you are against fighting, but please train a bit more before you go. I really don't want you to get hurt. And at last, in the small box is my birthday present to you. I know it's too early but I'm afraid there won't be another chance to give you, so, happy birthday Tsuji. My dear Tsuji, I love you, I always have and will be the only one for me. Please find someone else and be happy, I know I'm not the one. Please forget me, I'm not worth it._

_Okita Souji_

_After reading the letter Tsuji falls on her knees and cries until she blacks out…_

_#####_

_Tsuji wakes up with a girl next to her. The girl smiles when she sees her awake. "Good morning miss. Daisuke-sama asked me to help you. So from now on, I'm you're servant. My name is Kyoko." Tsuji nods. "Okay. My name is Tsubasa. Kyoko… how long was I unconscious." "About 3 days Tsubasa-sama." Tsuji feels her tears wells up again, thinking about what happened before she blacked out. "Kyoko, is the younger Okita really gone?" I look at her. Her face shows only sadness. "… Yes, Tsubasa-sama." Then she blacks out again…_

* * *

><p>Daidouji Tsubasa's POV<p>

"-basa! Tsubasa-sama, wake up!" I feel someone shaking me and slowly open my eyes. "Tsubasa-sama, are you alright? I heard you scream and immediately ran here." I try to remember my dream; I believe it was from my childhood, when my best friend and the person I love left me. "Thank you for waking me up, Kyoko. You can go now." "But-" "Don't worry, I'm alright." "Yes Tsubasa-sama." Kyoko leaves my room and I try to sleep again. After a while I fall asleep, remembering my dream.

A few hours later

I wake up when the rays of sunlight shines on my face. I look at the thing on the table across my bed. Remembering my dream, I stand up and walk to the table to grab the small wooden box and open it. Inside is a beautifully made hair ornament. It's a silver rod with a pink lotus flower made from crystal at the end and small pink crystals in different shades and some transparent ones dangling under the flower. Today dr Matsumoto will come here to pick me up. I hope I won't be burden to him… I walk to the closet next to me and choose the pink kimono with white flowers and petals. I quickly change and I hear Kyoko open my door. In her hands, Kyoko is holding a tray with some food. "Tsubasa-sama, I prepared everything for your journey. Dr Matsumoto has almost arrived; I suggest you have breakfast now so we'll be able to receive him and a person from the Shinsengumi to protect him." Hearing the name 'Shinsengumi' my eyes widen. It's the group Souji joined. Maybe I'll be able to see him… While I eat breakfast, Kyoko combs my hair and searches for an ornament to use. "Kyoko, you can use the one in the small wooden box on my table for my hair." She nods and opens the box. "Tsubasa-sama, this one is very beautiful. But I don't think it's a good idea, it's going to be a long journey. There might be thieves on the way who will try to steal it and I know you treasure this one very much because Okita Souji-sama is the one who gave it to you…" I stop eating and answer. "Just do it. A thief must be very stupid to try stealing something from me." "Yes, Tsubasa-sama." She continues to do my hair and after she's done, she walks out of my room.

After eating breakfast I walk to the main room to wait for the guests to arrive. Not long after I sat down, somebody opens the door. "Tsubasa-sama, the guests have arrived." I nod. "Thank you, Kyoko. You can leave now." "Yes." Dr Matsumoto and another man walks inside and sit across me at the table. "Good to see you, Matsumoto-san. How are you doing?" Matsumoto-san smiles and answers me. "Good to see you to, Tsubasa. I'm doing very well. This person next to me is Harada Sanosuke. Are you ready to go?" I turn to the other person. "Nice to meet you, Harada-san." He smiles. "Nice to meet you too, miss…?" "Daidouji Tsubasa. But please call me Tsubasa. It's strange when people call me by my surname, because they call my mother that way." He laughs. "Alright Tsubasa-san" I smile and turn to dr Matsumoto." I'm almost ready. The previous time you came, you requested me to try to cure somebody with tuberculosis. It's impossible for Harada-san to be it, so I guess the person is too sick to come. So, do you have the information I asked?" Matsumoto-san laughs. "You've gotten better at seeing those things, I see, I really underestimated you the previous time. You are correct. Harada-san isn't the person. The person I told you about is still in Kyoto." He takes a piece paper out of his pocket and hands it over to me. I take it over and read the information. The person is in the last phase of the illness. I sigh and look at Matsumoto-san with a serious face. "There is about 75% chance the person will be cured after month I treated him, 20% he'll be cured after a year and about 5% he can't be cured. I'm going to prepare the herbs for his medicine, if you want, you can come with me." I stand up and so does the 2 males in front of me. We walk out the room and go to the room across the main room. Inside it are many cupboards against the wall and a table in the middle.

I open a drawer from the cupboard at the furthest wall and take out five packs of herbs. Then I open the drawer 3 at the end of the cupboard and take nine packs of herbs out. I put everything in the table and continue to take packs of herbs out and put them on the table. The males who are watching me take out the herbs shudders when I'm done, there are about forty package of herbs on the table. Kyoko just passes the door so I call her. "Kyoko, please take a box out for me." "Yes, Tsubasa-sama." She walks away, going to the storage room at the east side of the mansion. I turn to the shocked Harada-san. "Please don't worry about the weight of the medicine; I'll be able to carry them." Harada-san looks even more shocked after I said that. Luckily, Kyoko walks in with a rather big and heavy looking box in her hand and a bag and my sword at her back. "Where should I put it, Tsubasa-sama?" "Just set the box down next to me, you can put the bag and my sword next to the medicine." She nods, place the things at the places I said and opens the box to help me putting the medicine in. I see Harada-san looking strangely at my sword and ask him about it. "Is there something with my sword Harada-san?" He looks at me and answers. "Nothing it's just that I'm surprised that you can fight as you are a girl and that the sword looks almost the same as the one from my friend. The only thing different is the color of the ribbon at the handle." This time I'm the one to be surprised. Hearing the last part my eyes even widen. "Well, every head of the Daidouji clan must be able to fight. Only the strongest girl can become it so it's only normal for me to fight." I pause and ask something about the last thing he said. "What is the name of your friend? My sword is made by my master, maybe he trained under him as well." Then, Harada-san said something I expected but still surprised me. "His name is Okita Souji." Hearing the name of my childhood love and best friend, I take a step back and I feel a stray tear roll down. Even Kyoko stopped packing the packs and looks at Harada-san with wide eyes. Suddenly I feel dizzy and the last thing I hear and see is Kyoko calling my name and everyone running towards me to catch me before I fall down.

* * *

><p><strong>Wenyigo: this was it for today. I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**See you soon!  
><strong>


	2. reunited

**wenyigo: Hello people. Here is the 2nd chapter of A Neverending Love!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while, like I said in my other story: My mother won't let me write for a while. Sorry...**

**Disclaim****er: I don'****t own Hakuouki, only Tsuji, Kyoko and the plot are mine.**

* * *

><p>Harada Sanosuke's POV<p>

After I told her Souji's name, she takes a step back and I see a tear rolling down her face. Even the maid is looking at me with wide eyes. Kyoko turns back to her mistress and calls out her name. "Tsubasa-sama!" I see her falling down and all of us run towards her to catch her. The maid is there the first and catches her just in time. I wonder why they were this shocked after hearing his name. Could she be the girl who Souji was talking about? Dr Matsumoto examines her to see if she's sick. After he found nothing, the maid tries to lift her up but fails, so I help her and carry her. The maid thanks me and ask us to follow her. We walk to another part of the mansion where the doors and walls are even more beautifully decorated. We stop at a white door with golden flowers drawn on it. The maid opens the door and tells us to go inside. The room is very big. It's traditionally designed and furnished, across the room is a screen that is opened and leads to the garden. I walk to the bed in the left corner of the room and place her there and put the blanket over her.

We silently walk outside and I ask about it. "Why were both of you so shocked to hear that name?" She looks to the door, hear face looks really sad. "Okita Souji-sama used to live in this town, he and Tsubasa-sama were best friends and were trained under the same master for many years and the katana's they have are made by him. When the Shinsengumi came to recruit new soldiers, Souji went instead of his sick brother so he could be with his lover. He already knew which day they would arrive here and told Tsubasa-sama to wait by the old well that day. Because are Souji-sama used to come late Tsubasa-sama waited three hours for him to come. When she went to search for him she directly went to his house. Daisuke-sama, Souji-sama's brother told her he went away and left a few things for Tsubasa-sama. Those are the katana she has, which is a pair with the one Souji-sama has, a letter and the hair ornament she was wearing. After Tsubasa-sama read the letter, she passed out for three days. When she woke up and heard that it wasn't a nightmare, she passed out again, but this time she was unconscious for about two weeks without waking up once. And from what I saw, she just couldn't wake up from her nightmare…"

After hearing that, I don't think it's a good idea to take her to Kyoto. The one she's going to nurse is Souji; won't that cause problems for her?

Daidouji Tsubasa's POV

The same dream, again and again. It's haunted me for years. Why can't I just forget him just as he asked? Could it be destiny? No, it's just me. I'm glad I got the chance to see Souji again, but will he be mad? I couldn't do what he asked… No, he won't. He would make some stupid comments and tease me, but he won't hate me. _But what if he really is going to hate you?_Then I will leave, come back here and stay here._And what if he forgot about you? Or if he's the one with tuberculosis?_I-I don't know… _You see, you shouldn't be that confident, it will only break your heart when you see him again._No. No, I won't listen to you. I can feel the tears trickle down my face and somebody shaking me. _"Tsubasa-sama, wake up!"_ I know that voice… Kyoko… I see a bright light in front of me coming closer and the voice getting harder until I can make out three different people: Kyoko, Harada-san and Matsumoto-san.

I look around. I'm in my bedroom; somebody must have carried me here. I look at Kyoko and she nods. I sigh and try to stand up. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Harada-san helps me by supporting me. I thank him and he nods. Looking outside I estimate it must be around noon. I turn to Matsumoto-san to say something. "If we want to get in Kyoto before night falls, we have to leave now." "Are you sure you are right. We can depart tomorrow if you aren't feeling good" "No, I'm fine." I walk to the room where I passed out and tie my things on my back. Then I lift the box up and walk out. Kyoko knows how I am, so, when we arrived at the door. She stands there with a wagon and horses to pull it. She grins and I put the box on it. I turn back to the males. "So, who's going to ride the horse?"

Just before night fell, we reached Kyoto. Matsumoto-san and I step off the wagon and Harada-san off the horse. While we walk towards the Shinsengumi headquarter, we come across a group of men wearing a light blue haori's at an intersection. It seems that they are part of the Shinsengumi. The two males in front of the group saw me and began asking Harada-san questions about me. The longer one was the first to notice me "Oi, Sanosuke. Who is the girl there?" "Ah, this is Daidouji Tsubasa-san, the doctor Matsumoto-san asked to come." Hearing I am the doctor the shorter male couldn't hold in. "Ehh! But isn't that strange, I mean we're all males and-" I sigh. "Don't worry about that, I've been the head doctor in my town. I've seen more gruesome things than you can imagine, boy." He seems offended by my comment and stomps toward me. "I'm no boy! I bet I'm older then you! And why are you even caring a katana, girl can't fight, you should've left it at your wall!" With the last thing he said I grab my katana and charge at him. He's shocked by that and pulls his own, but he wasn't quick enough. I already had mine at his neck and used my other hand to block him from taking out his.

All males there were shocked. Some of them were even whispering something about him being weaker and slower than me. I take away my katana and put it back in its sheath. I poke my finger in his chest and yell at him. "Don't you ever insult the girls of the Daidouji clan again! All of us have been trained by at least twelve different masters and have created their own style! I warn you again. As the head of my family, I won't refrain myself again if you say things like that! And I can assure you, the people who didn't listen to my warnings will never be able to move again." I hear someone laugh and turn my head to the right side of the intersection. Another group of men wearing blue haori's are walking towards us. In the front are again two males. The one on the right side has red-brownish hair, looks younger and is laughing. The other male has purple hair in a ponytail with some of it in front of his right eye and an emotionless face. When they are close enough the short boy yells at him. "Oi, this isn't funny!" The male with red-brownish hair is still laughing but stops. On his face he still has a big grin. "Just the fact that a girl just won from you is already funny, but that she prevented you from attacking her within one move is even funnier." He turns toward me and looks at my katana. He frowns a bit and looks up. His eyes widen when he spots my pink hair ornament. He stares at me and slowly walks closer until he's right in front of me. Because I'm a bit shorter, he has to look down a bit. Suddenly, he embraces me. I try to struggle but he just holds me harder. Out of the corners of my eyes, I can see the shocked face of all males. Then the man lets go but uses his hand to hold my shoulders. I can see surprise and love in his eyes but I just can't understand.

Then he said a name I never thought I would hear again. "Tsuji, I missed you." I feel tears welling up but try to fight them down. I try to struggle out of his grip and take a step back. "No. It can't be. Not after all these years." I turn around and run away but he grabs my arm and pulls me into a strong hug. I try to break free but I just can't. "I'm sorry Tsuji. I really am. Please forgive me for leaving you back then…" I couldn't hold the tears anymore and let them trickle down my face. After a while he loosens his grip and wipes the tears from my face. "I'm so sorry for back then, Tsuji. Will you forgive me?" I nod and he pulls me back into a hug whispering a few words in my ear. "I love you Tsuji."

Someone coughs in the background and Souji lets me go to look at the males who are shocked even the male with purple hair has a shocked face. The only people who aren´t surprised are Matsumoto-san and Harada-san; they both have a smile plastered on their face. I look at Souji, who is grinning at them. He's trying to hide a blush, but I can clearly see it from my spot. The purple haired man speaks up. "Souji, Heisuke, Shinpachi, we still need to go on patrol, you two can make up later. And I think Matsumoto-san still has some things to do." I look up to Souji to ask something. "Souji, who is the person with tuberculosis in the Shinsengumi? This person must be quite important, to ask me to come and cure him…" I feel everyone tense up. It must be one of the males here. I slowly look around and finally stop my gaze at Souji. _No… not him. We're just reunited…_ I feel a lump in my throat but say the words. "You're the one, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: I wonder if my mother will know that I'm writing this now... I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I hope I see you soon, bye!  
><strong>


	3. the Shinsengumi headquarter

**wenyigo: I'm back~! Here is the 3rd ****chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki, only Tsubasa(Tsuji), Kyouko and** **Daisuke.**

* * *

><p>Daidouji Tsubasa's POV<p>

_I feel everyone tense up. It must be one of the males here. I slowly look around and finally stop my gaze at Souji. __No… not him. We're just reunited…__ I feel a lump in my throat but say the words. "You're the one, isn't it?"_

He looks at me and nods. Knowing that there is a chance that he can't be cured, I feel my tears well up again. The shock was just too big and I pass out in Souji's arms…

A few minutes later, a feel strong arms carrying me. I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see is Souji's worried face. He notices I'm awake and smiles at me. "Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?" I look down to see him carrying me. I look back at him. "A bit strange but you can put me down now." "No. You're sick; I'm going to carry you until we arrived at the headquarters." I sigh, when Souji has something in his head, it will be hard to get it out of him. "Souji, I'm not sick. I'm a doctor; I know when somebody is sick and I'm not." The purple haired man walks next to Souji. "Daidouji-san, you better listen to him. He might get angry at you." I glare at him. "I know how he is. We used to be best friends and even if he's angry, he won't stay like that for longer than three hours." The purple haired man looks surprised. "Maybe I did underestimate you. You know him better than I thought you would. To know him like that, you two must have been very close." Hearing that, my gaze softens and I turn back to Souji. He's grinning like a madman. I raise my eyebrow. "Tsuji-chan, you don't need to ask me to let you down. We've arrived at the headquarters, but I won't let you down until we reached the main room. The commander and the vice-commander want to meet you." I sigh and let him carry me to the room.

Once we arrive at the room, the purple haired man opens the door so Souji doesn't need to put me down. I sigh again and he just walks inside with still an enormous grin on his face. I look into the room, three men are sitting at the other side of the room, at the right and left sides are the boy I just defeated, the male who was with him and Harada-san. In the left corner of the room is a… girl? It's a familiar face, but I just can't place it….The purple haired man walks past us and sits down next to Harada-san and turns to Souji. "Souji, it might be wise to put her down now. She might wound you after it or even decline to cure you." "Hey, I might try to hurt him for leaving me behind, but I won't decline to cure someone. I have my pride as the head of the Daidouji clan and it's against the morals of my family." The oldest male sitting across the room looks at me and his eyes are full of respect, but the rest of them just look surprised or look with indifferent. Especially the male with long black hair, he has been staring at me since the moment Souji stepped inside. I look at Souji. The grin on his face has only grown bigger. "Don't worry Hijikata-san, even if Tsuji would try to hurt me, I wouldn't mind, because I know that Tsuji-can will nurse me if she's the cause of my wounds." Hearing that, I feel my cheeks getting warmer and I bet I'm as red as a tomato. Souji slowly puts me down and walks to the empty place to sit down.

"Please sit miss…" "Tsubasa, Daidouji Tsubasa." The male Souji called Hijikata frowns. "I thought Okita here called you Tsuji, so what is your real name?" "My real name is Tsubasa and I'm the head of the Daidouji clan. Souji called me Tsuji because the first time we met, which is about 8 years ago, he couldn't remember my name and put the last part of my surname and the first part of my first name together. Also, we were taught by the western people. I know all about their medicines, we both can speak and write in a few of their languages and know everything about them. So actually I'm used to people saying my first name first and then the surname. That explains why he calls me Tsuji." The men nod and the oldest male's face shows a small smile. "If that's the case, you're welcome to stay. I'm Kondou Isami, captain. Next to me is Hijikata Toshizo, vice-captain. Next to him is Yamanami Keisuke, he too, is the vice-captain. In front of me is Harada Sanosuke, captain of the tenth division. Nagakura Shinpachi, he's the second division's captain and Todo Heisuke. On the left side is Saito Hajime, the captain of the third division. You already know Souji; he's the captain of first division. The person in the corner is Yukimura Chizuru." I never knew Souji would be that important, but it explains why Matsumoto-san would search for me in the first place. "First of all, thank you for letting me stay, but I already planned that, Matsumoto-san asked me to come and cure someone." The eyes of all the males except Harada-san's and Souji's widen. Apparently, they didn't expect a girl to be the head of the Daidouji clan or that I am the doctor.

"So, you're the doctor who Matsumoto-sensei said that found a cure for the incurable disease and asked to send one of us to escort you here and let you stay until the sick person is cured?"

I glance at Souji and nod. "Yes, but he must do as I say or else it might end up even worse." Kondou-san nods. "That's obvious." I sigh after hearing his response. "No, that isn't. Knowing Souji for all those years I know he hate leaks and won't listen if I tell him to stop drinking alcohol or not to stand up and stay in bed." I glare at Souji, who has an innocent smile on his face. I continue. "Well, I know how to make him, if you would let me… I promise his condition won't get worse. He just can't go fight with you all, if he still needs exercise, I can practice with him." With that, their eyes widen again. This time the little boy, whose name is Heisuke, just glares at me. Kondou-san sees this and frowns. "Heisuke, is there something wrong?" "N-No there's nothing at all." Seeing this I smirk, from the corners of my eye I see Souji do the same. "Souji and miss Daidouji, would you like to explain why you're both looking like that?" I turn to look right into Kondou-san's eyes turning the smirk on my face into an enormous grin. "I don't think Todo-kun would like me to do that." Kondou-san turns to Heisuke whose face is even redder than a tomato. "Oi! What's your problem, just say it if you want to say it that much!" "I turn to Todo-kun. "So you are prepared for your pride to be hurt?" "Of course, I'm not! But, I lost and this is the price." Kondou-san and Hijikata-san look both very surprised. "What happened?" I turn to them and answer. "A little while after we arrived in Kyoto, we came across a group of your men patrolling. The little boy here offended me and all women by saying they can't fight. I just proved his statement is wrong."

And again, the males are surprised. "Wait… you defeated Heisuke, in a fight?" "Yes. It was very easy, I've been taught to fight since I was four years old. First from the same master as Souji, then from all the heads of the families from my clan. Why are you all so surprised? I am the head of the Daidouji clan. All previous heads of my clan have been able to fight well, because we must protect the people from our hometown. When I left to come, I gave the sign of my authority to my best girlfriend so the others won't fight to claim it." I sigh. "The girls aren't ready to be a doctor yet. The training they got until now was all the basic, I think they will send the other people here. So I don't think I'll stay here for long. After Souji is cured, I'm going to stay at Matsumoto-san's. He might need my help." The males nod and I see Souji's face sadden. "Very well miss Daidouji, I'll let you stay in the room next to Souji." I nod. "Thank you."

With that, I start living with the Shinsengumi and from then on, a new adventure started.

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: I feel a writer's block coming up, it might take a while again before I update, bu<strong>**t I'll try to do my best.**

See you next time!


	4. Leeks, Oni and realisation

**wenyigo: **Hello people, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. School was just like hell. But... that's over now and I'll be updating sooner. Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Daidouji Tsubasa's POV<p>

After discussing some other things with the men, Souji leads me to my new room. The room isn't as big as my own, but I'm grateful I could stay, so I didn't complain. "Ne, Souji. Do you know where the things I brought are?"

He nods. "They're at Matsumoto-sensei's. I'll bring you there after giving you a tour though the headquarters." I nod. After showing me my new room, he showed me his room. Now, we're silently walking towards the kitchen, both of us have nothing to say. After walking for a while, he grabs my hand. I turn my and look at him. He's looking to the other side. I smile a bit, walk closer to him and lean my head at his shoulder. I feel him turn his head towards me bit I continue looking forward. "Tsuji, who is in charge of the clan now you're gone?"

I stay silence for a while, should I tell him or not? I decide to tell him and sigh. "Jurika is. I couldn't find a better person than her…"

He thinks about that name. "Wait, Jurika… as in Yamamoto Jurika? The girl who declared herself as your sworn rival?"

I nod. "She's changed. She's not as stubborn as back then now, she's is the only one I can trust to be the clan head. I trust her to help our clan rise. And of course, I trained her myself. She's my best student."

"How much has changed in those years I was gone?"

"Very much, I let all the other girls live. _That_ tradition is broken and I plan to let it stay like this. Jurika was one of them; she has helped me many times."

I smile thinking about the time we spent on training all needed skills. She's almost better than me in fighting, almost.

* * *

><p>We arrive in the kitchen, where Chizuru is working on dinner. I let go of Souji's hand.<p>

"While I'm going to cure you, you need to follow a strict diet. You can go back to your room, I'm going to help Yukimura-san with dinner."

He nods and kisses my forehead. I blush and walk inside. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. He lowers his head to my left ear and whispers. "No leeks, Tsuji."

Seeing my face is red as a tomato, he smirks and let me go. I quickly walk inside and help Chizuru with dinner.

While chopping some leeks, Chizuru asks me something. "Ne, Daidouji-san…"

"You can call me Tsubasa." I answer.

"Only if you call me Chizuru." I nod and she continues. "Why are you chopping that much leeks even though you know he doesn't like them?"

I smile and answer. "Because I know he will eat it. He won't notice the leeks, just like back then…" I smirk. "And besides, he deserves it, this way he'll learn to stop teasing me."

* * *

><p>(Time skip~) Later that evening:<p>

Everybody was already sitting in the room when we came in with the food. We place the food in front of them and prepare some sake as well. When Chizuru wanted to walk away without pouring some for Souji, he calls her back. "Chizuru-chan, you forgot me." He winks. I walk behind him and glare.

"You are a patient, no sake for you." He pouts and I put his meal in front of him. When the others see the difference in food, they're surprised.

I sigh. "I already told you, he's sick and I'm not letting someone with tuberculosis eat things that will only make it worse." They all nod and begin to eat their meal. Souji puts a piece of the meat in his mouth and chews on it. After everyone finished, I look at Chizuru who is smiling towards me. I smile back and turn to Souji. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Of course, you especially made it for me. You know, the meat tasted precisely the same as the one you made before I went away…" I turn to Chizuru and we giggle together. Everyone in the room look surprised, but continues with drinking and talking.

After dinner, Nagakura-san, Harada-san and the boy, Heisuke, had to go patrolling. Kondou-san wanted to speak with Souji, so Saito-san and Chizuru took me to Matsumoto-san to pick up my stuff. Now, we're walking back to the headquarters with the box of medicines under my left arm, my sword on my side and Saito-san holding the bag with a change of clothes.

I look up and watch the beautiful stars. Suddenly I spot something or someone jumping from roof to roof following us. I put my hand on Saito-san's shoulder and point my finger towards the roofs. His eyebrow raises and nods when he sees something moving.

I take the bag back from him, put it on my bag and take a last glance at Saito-san. We nod and I take Chizuru's hand and run as fast as I can back to the headquarters. I notice that someone is still following us so I unsheathe my sword, pull Chizuru behind me and yell toward our follower. "Show yourself!"

The person jumps of the roof into the shadows of the night. After a few seconds, the person walks out. Our follower is a long, good-looking, middle-aged man with short golden blond hair and blood red eyes. I notice the air around him was other than those of the people in this town and then I knew. "You're an Oni…" The man smirks and takes a step towards us. I tighten my grip on the sword and glare at the man in front of us.

Wait… Golden blond hair, blood red eyes and is an Oni… I gasp. He's from the Kazama clan, the strongest Oni family in the West. And I guess he is the youngest, what was his name again? Chi- Why is he after Chizuru? '_You already know Souji; he's the captain of first division. The person in the corner is __Yukimura__ Chizuru.' _I gasp again and look at Chizuru. Of course, Yukimura, the strongest Oni clan of the East. That's why he is after her. Knowing this, I definitely must protect her. They only want her because female Oni's are rare and especially the strong ones. "Chizuru, you have to run when you get the chance. Heisuke is patrolling a few streets further. Ask him to bring you back first. Don't wait for me, he's after you." "But..." "No buts, you have to run." She nods and I lash out at the young Kazama Oni in front of us. He blocks my sword with his own and Chizuru runs. "Ho, are you not afraid to die, little girl? We Oni's aren't forgiving, you know." "Of course, the thought that the almighty Kazama Oni is going to spare me never came up my mind.", I said mockingly. "Though you might, knowing my name. But... I'm not planning to tell you. So you'd have to guess." I jump back and lash out one more time. Again he blocks it with his sword. "I think I have to go now, Chizuru should be safe and well with Heisuke now. Maybe We'll meet again. I hope that the next time, it's not _you_ who needs help, like another Kazama back then." After saying that, I jump a big step back and run back to the headquarters. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, now he will know who I am... Back in the headquarters, Souji is yelling at Saito, Heisuke and Chizuru. I walk to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turns around, ready to shout, but stops when he notice it's me. He suddenly hugs me and sighs. "Don't you ever fight all alone outside, you really had me worried." "Sorry for worrying you..."


	5. Preparations

**wenyigo: hello everybody, I apologise for not updating in a long time. The last month I've been thinking to stop writing, I don't have much time left with school, homework and some personal problems. But I really love to write, so I'm thinking to put this story on hiatus until I have more time. But I'm still thinking about it, so, I might not do it. I would like to hear what you people are thinking, because it will help me decide. **

**Thanks for listening to the negative part.**

**I only own the OCs Tsubasa, Daisuke and Kyoko(though she won't be mentioned this chapter...)  
><strong>

**On with the story:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Daidouji Tsubasa's POV<p>

That night, I started preparing Souji's treatment. It was a long process that requires much attention. I measure every ingredient precisely and add crush some before mixing everything to make a thick block of greenish brown paste. I store the paste in a big bamboo leaf and prepare the other things I would need.

After hours of slicing, cooking, crushing, measuring, more cooking, steaming and storing. I was finally done with the preparation of many different pastes in different colors.. I yawn and stretch myself. I walk out of the kitchen and notice that the sun is already up. I sigh and go back into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

An hour later, Chizuru came in looking very surprised. "Eh, Tsubasa-chan, how come you're already up? Didn't you sleep?"

I give her an reassuring smile and continue working. "Don't worry Chizuru. I'm used to sleeping a little bit or even not, people often went to me in the middle of the night."

Chizuru nods. "But, you should sleep a little, not sleeping isn't good for the body."

I nod. "I'll take a nap later. By the way, could you take over the cooking? I'm going to start Souji's treatment today."

Chizuru nods and I turn around to put some boiled water in two bowls and a cup and add a bit of reddish brown paste in the cup while adding a smaller amount of green paste to one of the bowls. I walk out of the kitchen with the things on a tray and go to Souji's room.

I knock once before entering and notice that Souji is still sleeping. I close the door behind me and sit down next to him. It looks like he's having a nightmare, but it's actually because of the pain he feels. I take a packet from a bag bound around my waist and roll it out. I look at the needles inside and choose one at the begin. I take his arm from under the futon and prick the needle into his wrist.

After pricking more needles into certain pressure points, Souji breaths slower and looks less restless. I take a cloth from a pocket and dip it into the now warm green liquid and wipe the sweat off his face and arms. Sleeping peacefully now, I remove the needles and put them back into the packet and roll the whole back. I put it back into the bag and put his arms back under the futon. And take another cloth out of my pocket. I dip it in the warm water and wring it out before I put it on his forehead. Souji still looks like he didn't notice anything and sleeps peacefully further.

I smile and put his futon good, before I stand up to go back to the kitchen. But before I could stand up completely, Souji grabs my hand and pulls me in a hug with his eyes still closed. "Souji... if you were awake all the time, why didn't you open your eyes?"

Souji opens one eye and looks at me, studying my face. "I just woke up. Did you sleep yesterday?"

I sigh. "Being a doctor means that I have to be ready to take care of my patients any moment, Souji. I'm used to sleep only a little. Besides, I had to prepare all the pastes and medicines to cure your illness, that isn't done in one or two hours."

Souji grimaces. "You are a doctor and you should know that sleep is important. So why don't you sleep yourself?"

I shrug and sit up. Souji sits up to with his legs still under his futon. "I was just done with preparing everything and I need to start your treatment as soon as possible, you know. If I don't, I might not be able to cure you anymore. I'm not going to let you die soon, Souji! I just got you back!" I ended up saying the last part while a stray tear rolls down my face.

Souji wipes the tear off and hugs me tightly. "I'm not going to die soon, Tsuji. Not when I have such a good doctor being there when I need her, right?" Souji pushes me a bit further, looks me in the eye and winks.

I give him a sad smile and nod. Then, I remember the medicine. I hand the cup with red liquid to him. "You need to drink this, it will calm you throat and lungs so when you are coughing, it won't hurt as much and there will be less blood. It might be little bitter."

Souji nods and downs the liquid in one time. "What was that stuff, so bitter!"

I shrug. "You should know at least 6 of them, mother fed you some of them when you were sick back then."

Souji thinks a moment before "Do you mean those roots, bark, leafs, flowers, berries and juices from that one tree in your backyard?"

I nod. "That you still remember that old tree... I wonder if the girls already harvested the flowers and juice, it's the perfect time to do it."

Souji shrugs. "By the way, how is your mother doing? Is she happy with you being the new head? And how is Daisuke?"

I look down as he mentions my mother. "Daisuke is fine, I cured him previous year, he has a son and a daughter now. And mother... Mother died two years ago, when the first rasetsu got to our town... She died protecting all of us... "

Souji gives me a reassuring smile. "It will be alright Tsuji." He ruffles my hair and continues. "It's good to hear that Daisuke is healthy."

I give him a small smile and stand up. "We should go, the real treatment begins after you've eaten and I have to add that you'll need the energy for it."

"Yes, yes." He stretch himself and pushes the futon off him.

I take the tray away and leave him to change. While going back to the kitchen, I see Chizuru sweep the grounds and walk to her.

She then notice me and smiles. "How is Okita-san doing?"

I smile back. "He's not doing well, if I arrived here later, I might not be able to safe him anymore." I look up at the sky. "But, if he listens and doesn't overexercise himself, he will be cured within three months."

Chizuru nods. "Yo and Okita-san seem to be good friends, he was really concerned about you, last night."

I nod and give her a small smile. "Yes... we were best friends when we were younger. We lived in the same village, one close to the sea. My mother was the head doctor before she died, she would train me by taking me with her to see the patients and Souji and his brother were two of them... He had a fever and it was really high, so they went to find my mother. My mother knew what she had to do, but she handed him to me saying: 'You have to be able to heal and cure everyone and a fever can't be forgotten. I'm going to help their older son and I'll leave the younger one.' Of course, I knew what I had to do. I directly headed home to make the cure and stayed by his side until he was better. From then on, we would often meet when I didn't have to help people or train."

Chizuru smiles and looks up at the sky too. It's a sunny day and isn't too hot. "Tsubasa-chan, have you had breakfast already? "

I shake my head. "I had to make Souji's cure first, it's the reason I had to come. I am a doctor, yet I don't look out for my own health..."

Chizuru doesn't say anything.

"I'll have breakfast later, I not hungry." I give Chizuru a smile, but she still didn't believe me. I sigh. "I promise I'll have breakfast, but I'm going to get Souji, his first. Do you need help bringing food to he others?"

Chizuru smiles and we go back to the kitchen and bring the food to the same room where they ate yesterday. Souji is already sitting there and talking to the others. When we bring the food inside, they were laughing loudly about something and Shinpachi-san and the younger guy, Heisuke fighting over the food we had placed in front of them. I smile seeing them happy and go back to my room to get ready for the treatment before Souji's done eating.

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: please review and tell me what you think of the chapter andor the story. **


End file.
